I Know its Sin but I Want You Back
by gdesertsand
Summary: Law and Ace thought that they live a normal life until memories of a lost past started to resurface and an image of a boy with a scar under his left eye started appearing before them.
1. Chapter 1: Mirage

**A/N: Hello! This one is inspired by the song 'The Immoral Memory, The Lost Memory' though I'm still not familiar with One Piece since I just started watching it so correct if I'm wrong with some characters! And to the one who wrote 'Forbidden Fruits' I don't know if other writers use this description but I only read it to that story so I will borrow the name 'Panda' for describing Law for a while okay? Also some ideas in here was taken from 'A child feels all' so please don't sue me!**

**Title: I know its Sin but I want You Back**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: Law X Luffy X Ace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, some of the ideas in here was taken from the story 'Forbidden Fruits' and 'A Child Feels All' so I thank those respective authors. Even though they don't know me.**

**Chapter 1: Mirage**

"Lawsy~" a voice called out of nowhere as a thick vein erupted in the Insomniac's forehead without warning he did a round house kick to the person who just called him. Gladly the other guy caught the incoming foot.

"Ugh! Lawsy! I thought it was only Sanji who used his legs as a main defense!"

"Call me with that name again Ace and I will make sure I will dissect you in my next class." Law threatened his friend, honestly who did invent that nickname it sound so girly.

"Sorry!" Ace said for safety precaution.

Trafalgar Law and Portgas D. Ace were both students in Grandline Academy and coincidentally they were childhood friends along with Ace's stepbrother, Sabo. As opposites they were they get along well.

Law is a type of person that is quiet and amused himself with other people's misfortunes. He is smart, considering that he is an aspiring medical student. Sleep problems is one of the commonalities that he shared with Ace but only to that. If Ace has narcolepsy, Law has the opposite of it: Insomnia. Resulting for him to gain dark circles under his eyes thus earning the nickname 'Panda'. Though it is an acceptable name he still does not know where 'Lawsy' erupted from. He thinks logically and rarely puts his emotions first. His twisted sense of humor is what makes students cower away from him but not his close friends.

On the other hand, Ace is a man of emotions. He thinks sometimes but most of the times he got into troubles considering his delinquent reputation. Contrast to Law who loves wearing his long sleeved shirt and leather pants, Ace much like to wear T-shirts and shorts and sometimes in shorts alone. Well he has a well built body so no one is complaining. He is not that smart but values his family and friends especially in times of trouble.

Sabo, the oldest of them all by a year, is similar to Law just minus the twisted and sadistic part they perfectly the same. He was the balancer in their group. He holds the dark parts of Law at bay and he holds Ace destructive impulses. The two will never admit it but they were deadly afraid of the blond when he is angry. One time they manage to cut Sabo's patience they had chosen to run back Garp's place, saying well that Ace's grandpa's fist of love is much better than Sabo's wrath.

"What do you need this time?" Law asked as he shoved some thick books inside his locker while Ace just leaned beside him.

"Owie…Panda why do you always think I need something when I call you?" Ace asked showing a dejected look.

"Because when you call me it's either you're hungry or asked me to do some of your dangerous pranks." Law answered as a matter of fact.

"Which you agree to do." Ace pointed out.

"Sadly, you're right since your pranks serves as my entertainment. My favorite is when you blow up a ship that is owned by Sabo's dad." He closed the locker and grabbed his bag that he put on the floor during the time he is arranging his stuff.

"That's a mistake." Ace wince at the memory after they 'accidentally' blew up the 'Smile' ship, which is actually owned by Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sabo dug their graves. Apparently his dad will not get angry because they were rich but they didn't know that their blond friend's thesis was there and it took Sabo five months just to get the half of it. Though why is his project in the ship anyways?

"A stupid mistake." Law added as they walked on the hallway. School is out two hours ago so there are only few students littering around the place. When they were nearing the gates Ace finally said his reason of approaching his friend. Since he and Trafalgar do not share the same schedule this year, Ace is usually the first one to finish his classes and waits for his friend in front of the gates so when he went to Law instead of waiting of course the Panda got suspicious.

"Hey, Sabo's birthday is near." He said and made Law stop in his tracks.

"What?" it was pure surprise?

"Sabo's birthday! It's-" then understanding dawn on Ace's face as he saw Law's horrified expression, "You forgot about it didn't you?"

Law swallowed his own saliva as he recalls the details and then, "Shit, it's tomorrow. How could I forget such a thing?" He smacked his forehead with his right palm. How could he forget his best friend's birthday! What kind of friend is he?

"Don't worry Law! I just remember it hours ago!" Ace exclaimed as if proud that he remember it just then.

"It's not something to be proud of you know!" Law interrupted, "Sabo is rich so I have no doubt there will be a party for his 20th birthday."

"We will be invited you know."

"Shut up! We need to have our own surprise for him." Law snapped out.

"That's why I came to you." The stupid grin on Ace's face managed to calm Law's nerves.

"What's your plan?"

"Come with me." With that Ace lead the way to their next destination.

…**One Piece…One Piece… One Piece…**

"This is…" Law has no words to say. Ace has indeed the talent to find incredible things. The D led him to a forest and he thought that the stupid Flame head will get them lost or his narcolepsy will strike and left him to be eaten by the animals lurking in the forest. Then now he take back what he thought, the Sabaody forest is the greatest forest in grandline, it is the only place that forms as an origin if their place is a Cartesian plane. Luckily, Ace found the tallest tree and it is in the _center_ of the Sabaody. A perfect place to see the North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West blue. This is a beautiful sight to take, a picture that change from morning to evening but never lose its loveliness.

"I know." Ace answered, "I stumble upon here while looking for a place to practice my fire attacks."

That is a very disturbing answer…

"Ace…" Law started, "You tried to practice your fire skills in a _freaking forest_?"

"Er…yes?" he replied cautiously.

"You STUPID FLAME BRAIN IDIOTIC MORONIC BASTARD! Are you trying to cause a wildfire in here?!" Law screamed right in front of Ace's ears which caused the other to cover the said part of the body.

"Relax…" Ace said, "I didn't do it you know? I realized that if I lit the whole forest then Smoker will hunt my life."

Oh…Smoker you never fail to save the day even if your presence is not there.

"Good thing you got some sense." Law commented.

"Hey!" Ace was about to protest but the he was stopped courtesy of his friend.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Oh," realizing his real agenda he said, "Call your crew."

"Huh?" Law raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Why?"

"I already call Marco and the others." He grinned, "We will make a tree house up here."

For the first time this year Ace managed to make him smile, a genuine smile without sadistic meaning. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Law dialed some numbers.

Ring once…

Ring twice…

Click!

"Hello?" was the answer from the other line.

"Sachi, call Bepo and Penguin along with the rest of the crew we have an all night thing to do tonight." He didn't wait for a comeback as he cut off the line.

"I expect you did something to make Marco agreed in doing this?"

"Uh… A few wines from Shanks collection."

"Shanks will have your soul." Law grinned like a Cheshire.

"Geez…thanks Mad Hatter."

"You're welcome dear Alice."

…**One Piece…One Piece… One Piece…**

"You two look horrible." Sabo commented as the night of the party came. This is a private party, which led him in pestering his father into making it like that and at last his old man concede, so only his close friends were invited. Now Law looks like a zombie while Ace is struggling to keep awake.

"Thanks for noticing it." Law answered as he let himself in inside the mansion all the while dragging Ace with him.

"What happened?" Sabo asked as he closed the door behind them, "Did you guys stir up some troubles again?" he added with some suspicion.

As he slammed Ace's body on the couch Law sat down himself,

"Oh come on big brother of mine we didn't do anything this time." He answered as he lean his head on the soft cushion sighing in relax.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to cause mayhem?"

"Forget that I asked will you?" Sabo said as he prepared some tea.

"With pleasure." Then Law scanned the room, "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Sanji is in the kitchen while Nami and Robin help him, Usopp and Franky just called and said that they were just closing their shops so they might be here for twenty minutes, Brook and Zoro is on the way here also." Sabo answered as he put the tea on the table in front of Law and the sleeping Ace.

Law took the cup and savor the sweet aroma that infiltrates his nostrils. The blond knows how to prepare stuff, just because he is a rich child it does not mean he depends on maids and butlers. Doflamingo once asked himself what is wrong with his son despite being blood related though he does not complain because he came from poor life back in the old days.

"Where is your old man?" Law asked as he drank half of his tea.

"Out with Shanks." Sabo answered and this gained a raised of an eyebrow, "And not like that. How many times will I tell you my father is not gay?"

"Well forgive for assuming but one time your dad tried to flirt with Ace's uncle."

"It's not flirting you idiot. Shanks and old Flamingo were old friends."

"Right…" Law agreed with sarcasm lacing on his voice.

Then the door opened and a blond man with swirly eyebrow came with two girls behind him, all of them were carrying crate of foods and beverages.

"Thanks for waiting." Sanji said with a proud smirk plastered on his face.

Just like that one by one each of the guests came and ate all the food that Sanji made. Ace had woken up by the smell of food and grabs everything he could earn a few kicks by the chef which of course he dodged without breaking a sweat. Then the usual Sanji-Zoro bicker never fails to amuse them. Brook took out his violin and brought music to life while Franky did one of his infamous dances and Usopp tells his outrageous stories. Nami and Robin chatted with Sabo and Law just lean on the wall near the window. He smiled a little and gazed outside to see the full moon in the sky.

This is a pleasant night…

Then his gaze fall down on the garden and his eyes widen a little. There he saw a boy, probably in his fifteen, wearing a white silky night gown with his short untamed black hair swaying along the wind and he was staring back at the doctor-to-be.

The boy's mouth opened and said something but he can't hear it due to the closed window and the far distance after all they were in the fourth floor of the mansion. Then the boy attempted again, he put both of his hands on each side of his mouth, a gesture that is preparing to scream. He was yelling something and with the looks of it he was shouting at the top of his lungs but still Law can't hear him. So without thinking Law opened the glass window and the cold air of night entered the room earning the attention of the rest of the people that were previously in the middle of their merry party.

"Shitty-doctor, are you trying to freeze us all?!" Sanji shouted as he put down the plate he was holding, he was in the middle of distributing the chocolate cake he just made.

"Afraid you will get sick, Love-Cook?" Zoro commented.

"What's that Shitty Swordsman?!" and then the fight begins again.

"They were really lively tonight aren't they?" Robin said with a smile.

"Why am I surrounded with idiots?" Nami sighed in defeat.

"I agree with you Nami." Sabo give his opinion.

"Law, just close the freaking window will you?" Ace said as he walked towards his friend. Due to the ruckus before that got his attention, Law whipped his head back and noticed that the boy was not there anymore.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Ace asked as he noticed Law's pale expression, "Do you feel sick?"

"No…" Law answered, "I feel fine…" he said as he closed the window…

After all it was just a mirage…right?

**A/N: And Cut! So please REVIEW OKAY?**


	2. Chapter 2: Illusion

**A/N: Hello! Well some people like this one so here is another chappie!**

**Title: I Know its Sin but I Want You Back**

**Pairings: Law x Luffy x Ace**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!**

**Chapter 2: Illusion**

By two in the morning everyone was already asleep due drunkenness and fatigue. Well except the three best friends who carry the others to the guest room that Sabo prepared because he already knows the scenario. Though the blond has enough decency to separate the two girls to the rest of the group, after that he asked the maids to clean up the room they used in the party because it was a total chaos, with Sanji and Zoro fighting endlessly also Ace along with Law added fuel to the fire making the fight a lot more disastrous. Nami was already screaming in rage that time while Robin simply laughs and watches the scenario. Usopp and Franky was singing as they were already under the spell of alcohol and didn't mind the others at all.

"Alright! I guess we should also sleep now!" Sabo declared as he prepared to walk towards his room but a tanned hand stop him.

"Wait there brother," Law whispered, "We still didn't give you our gift."

An eyebrow twitched…

"I was wondering about that but seeing that you two still haven't gives it I'm guessing that it is something that will endanger my life." Sabo commented bluntly.

"Sabo, don't be mean to us!" Ace protested like a child, "I mean not everything we give you is dangerous!"

Another twitched of an eyebrow…

"Oh yeah? How about the time we went to the lake and you pushed me to the water when there is a crocodile living in it?"

"We didn't know that there was such a wild animal there." Law defended.

"The time that you tossed to me a jar full of blood that stained my favorite suit?"

"Ace didn't close it properly." Law said.

"How about the time you two destroy my ship?"

Silence…

"Argh! Just come with us!" Ace screamed as he grabbed Sabo's hand and dragged him outside the mansion.

"Wait! Ace!" Sabo's protests were left unheard.

"I'm right behind you two!" Law shouted as he walked calmly behind the two.

That did the trick and Sabo could only stare with open mouth at the sight before him. This… is the best gift he ever received. The tree house is not that fancy looking but enough to fit in a hundred or more people and the theme is to his liking also, in fact this very theme is what the three of them shared as a common interest, Pirates. At the roof of the now-to-be-hangout-place was a flag that has a mark of ASL on it, obviously each letter stands for their given names.

"This is…" Sabo muttered.

"I know that feeling," Law said, "Almost made me stop thinking when Ace showed me this place. Of course this house will not be created if Marco and my Crew didn't help the two of us." He pointed a finger to Ace then back to his own.

"Like it, brother?" Ace asked with a foolish grin on his face.

Sabo smiled softly at them. As cheesy as it sounds this kind of gesture is very sweet. He just wished that they are always like this…

Wait they will always act like sweet little brothers that will beam sunny smiles on him? No way in hell. He just rather has a volatile and sadistic brother…

Somehow that thought didn't sound well either…

"I do," he finally blurted out, "Thank you, guys."

Law and Ace smiled at him with joy. At least the night without sleep finally showed them the result that they wanted to see. Well… along with the wine that Ace stole from his Uncle Shanks in order to bribe the laid back Marco in helping them.

Ace leaned his back on the railings and gaze down on the trees under them making the view be full with the color of green, yellow, and red due to the different types of leaves.

"Hey, look. There are fireflies." Ace muttered as he stared at the tiny insects flickering lights on the darkness of the night making them appear to be fairies which is carrying little lanterns.

The other two followed suit and gaze upon it also and their pyromaniac brother is right, there are indeed fireflies below them.

It was a peaceful moment…

Until someone's phone went off.

_I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky__  
__I believe in tomorrow if we try, Hey__  
__Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music.__  
__Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream.__  
__Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times.__  
__Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world._

_It's hard to see, for you and me__  
__Through the darkness that is in this world__  
__So hard to see, or to- _Click!

"Hello?" Sabo answered his phone with a bit of irritation not bothering to see who is calling him.

"_Sabo~"_ a whine came from the other line and the blond wince for he already knows who it is just from the childish tone.

"Dad? What do you want?" Sabo said as put his hand on the side of his waist and tap his right foot on the wooden floor.

"_Meanie! Daddy is here and he found out that his birthday boy is gone! Now who will I greet if you are not in here?!"_ Doflamingo replied still continuing his childish accent that made his son to be embarrassed because his brothers can hear his father quite clearly.

"First of all, Dad you did greet me yesterday morning. Secondly, my birthday is already yesterday if you will look at the watch it already says 3:30 AM. Thirdly, stop whining will you?"

There was some shuffling from the other line. Probably his father is looking for a clock which means that Doflamingo is in his bedroom since there is only one device that tells the time in there and it is always under the paper works that he brings along to his own sleeping quarters.

"_Still! How could you leave without letting Daddy to give you his gift!"_ and the ramblings went on as Sabo simply sighed in defeat. Really? He does not know who is much older, him or Dolflamingo?

"Alright!" he exclaimed as he got fed up at the nonsensical complaints of his father, "I will come home now!"

"_Where are you?"_ Doflamingo's voiced suddenly became happier.

"In Sabaody Forest."

"_Then wait for me outside and I'll pick you up~"_ with that the line went dead.

Sabo sighed heavily as he shoved his phone back to the side pocket of his pants.

"I guess we should head home now." Law suggested as he tugged on Ace's shirt.

"Before your eccentric papa catches us." Ace added with an awkward grin.

"Yeah…I agree with you guys," Sabo said as he prepared to go down from the tree house, "Let's just meet on Monday." With that the blond was out of their vision.

"So…are you going to stay in my house today?" Ace asked.

"Depends, is your grandpa in?" Law said.

Ace shook his head, "Gramps is in a Marine Camp he won't be home until next year."

Law smirked at him as he put his arm around Ace's neck, "Then I guess you have a roommate for a year then." He beamed at him.

The other returned the energy with a contagious laugh.

"Yay!" Ace lifted his fists up in the air, "I got someone to cook for me!" with that he ran down the stairs.

"Oi! I didn't say that I will be your butler!" Law protested as he chased the freckled man.

Ace jumped the ten steps and landed on the ground safely similar to cat though his joyful laugh was immediately interrupted as he saw a boy with untamed raven hair and a scar under his left eye that wears a silky white nightgown.

The boy smiled at him…a smile that looks like he saw someone whom he never had a chance to meet for a very long time. His mouth moved but Ace didn't hear a single sound…nothing. The boy must have noticed it also for he shut his mouth and looked so…

Lost…

But then he smiled softly at Ace though this time it was full of sadness.

Ace was about to reached out and asked the boy when suddenly his face landed on the ground.

"Ha! Serves you right you bastard!" Law proclaimed as he stood up on Ace's back. He heard that his brother said something so he moved on the ground and crouched a little as he put his left hand on the side of his left ear,

"What is that?" he asked.

Ace was revived immediately as the heavy weight left his back. For someone who looks like skin and bones Trafalgar Law weights a lot. The fire lover grabbed the collar of Law's shirt and shout right in front of his face.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

"Not my fault you were spacing out a while ago." Law defended himself, "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Remembering what happened minutes before Ace turned around just to see a group of fireflies flying around where the boy was earlier.

"Nothing…" Ace said, "I guess I just need some sleep."

"Then let's go before your narcolepsy kicks in because I will not carry you."

"You're a heartless brother!" Ace protested.

_It was just an illusion after all…_

Is what he thought to himself.

** _ One Piece! AU! Law! Luffy! Ace! _**

The boy that has a scar under his left eye walked silently as he could be inside the castle but his attempt was not fulfilled as the sound of hooves hitting the stone floor was heard behind him. He wince a little that he was already caught.

"Luffy!" the little reindeer that walks on two hooves only called.

"Chopper!" Luffy beamed back but he knew that his friend was not happy at all to him.

"You went out again without permission! You know you are not still in the right health to go out!" Chopper ordered with his doctor authority that made Luffy to bow his head down a little out of shame for worrying his friend.

"But I can't stay cooped up in here! I mean come on! I've been locked up for a hundred years!"

"No buts!" with that Luffy shut his mouth because he knew that when Chopper is in his doctor mode his excuses will only past form one ear to the other.

But then someone came to his rescue…

"What is happening in here?" a red hair popped out of nowhere sitting on one of the opened windows in the hallway.

"Kidd!" both of them exclaimed and the red hair only raised an eyebrow, a silent way that says he needed an explanation.

"Luffy sneaked out of the castle today! Again!" the reindeer said without further ado and Kidd glared at Luffy.

Okay…now he took back about a savior coming to rescue his sorry fate.

"Erm…" he can't say any excuse when Kidd could read him like an open book. The glared continued for another minute when the red haired finally sighed and turned his attention to Chopper.

"Go back to your station. Who knows maybe a wounded werewolf or elf is looking for you right now." Kidd said as he motioned for the doctor to leave them alone.

At first Chopper didn't want to follow the order given to him but a simple commanding aura from Kidd was enough for him to run away for his dear life.

When the reindeer was out of earshot Kidd returned his attention to Luffy,

"You went to the human world again, aren't you?" he asked for a confirmation and a guilt stricken face was enough for an answer to him, "Sigh, Luffy, you know you're not allowed to go there until you are officially King of Raftel, the land of all mythical beasts."

"I know Kidd." Luffy said with all seriousness, "But I found them! I found Ace and La-" before he could finish his speech he was pinned on the wall opposite of them. Kidd stared at him, eyes full of menace.

"Their _alive_?" he snarled with pure disgust on his voice.

"K-Kidd…I-I can't breathe…" Luffy muttered as he choked for air.

Realizing his actions Kidd released his grip with surprised that he just dared to attack his _prince_.

_I just attack the Enchanted Prince…_

"Forgive me your highness." Kidd bowed his head low in front of Luffy.

"Ugh! Kidd stop that! I freaking hate it when you act like that!" Luffy reprimanded when he regained his composure.

"But…I just dared to harm you…"

"All is in the past! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed with pure innocence.

"That past is just minutes ago!"

"Still in the past!"

Kidd sighed…no one can win to against Luffy when it comes with thick skulls and stubborn personality.

But then the smile vanished from Luffy's lips.

"You know I need them Kidd." Luffy's voice was forlorn…remembering a memory that was long forgotten by the two people he held important more than anyone else.

"You know they will be killed once they remember what happened _that time_."

"I know." Luffy replied, "But…"

_I know my heart will never beat the same again if they will not remember me…_

**A/N: Yay! There you go! Chapter 2!**


End file.
